Miss Red Head Girl
by Hanari-Chan
Summary: Mysterious Person join the fight of the wolves. who are you ..? find out through this first chapter. Please, let me remind you that im a noob. feel free to review... thank you and enjoy!


**Red Hood**

The Bento half-price battle is about to start, as soon as the God of Discount finish sticking the special seals on the bento meal. You can hear all the wolves, rumbling tummy with sound of a painful hunger as they look into their prey, for tonight's meal. The wolves patiently wait till the God of Discount exits the battlefield.

Walking towards is a mysterious person wearing a red hood? The God of Discount slowly closes the door as it creaks loudly. The wolves sprinted to the field as they all targeting the person wearing the hood. With no doubt he a dog.

Appearing with a flash is Sato, The Pervert. With his pride and honour as wolf he defends the defenceless dog out the way. But the starving wolves only tried to strike the person wearing a hood. One of the wolves, launch off into the air aiming for a high kick directly to Sato getting on their way.

"Hentai!" shout the wolf

But with a quick reaction, Sato ready fist swung upward like a hook, hitting the wolf on his chin and sending him flying across the battlefield. But it wouldn't stop the starving wolf from their hunger; another wolf tries to attacking the person wear a hood. And Sato attempt to drag him out the way, as soon the moment Sato touch him, his elbow swung backward to his nose, knocking him down. Sato then recognizes, He's not an ordinary dog.

"ahh that was quite a vigorous move"

Sato nose was dripping with blood.

"heh" said Sato with a cheerful tone

Sato wipes his nose with a smile. Now Sato is challenging the mysterious person wearing a hood. Yet another lost wolf throw a punch to the mysterious hooded person, as he deflected with his left hand and on his right hand is a ready fist, about to punch a way through to the lost wolf face.

Sato has his own problem too, Ren Nikaido throwing a straight punch directly to Sato face. Sato quickly recovers his balance and came back with a punch to Ren stomach. The two rivals meet again as they fight for the five last Bento.

"I am not going to losing against you" said Sato with pride tone of pitch.

Together they both smile as they fight to the only remaining three Bento left.

Meanwhile The Ice Witch blasts four and five wolves out of the way, with her formidable strength kick. She blasted five more wolves. Sen Senpai walks directly to the Bento, as she reaches out and choice the Pork cooks In Ginger Bento.

"Ice Witch…ah" said the dying wolf

There's only two left and Sato wants one. Ren and Sato fighting furiously with all they might and as they both throw a punch to each other faces, both were knock down. But Sato endures the pain and stood up. While Ren lost conscious, resting down on the floor. As for Sato, who is now confronting the red hooded person. From the distance you can witness the red hood person, fights so aggressively, living no one standing. As another wolf tries to take him down. He sends backward flying across. He quickly responds by taking them down to the ground. Sato was reading his move from the distances of gap.

Sato step into the fight making his first move by grabbing him from behind, the mysterious hooded person predicted Sato move and respond. Grabbing on Sato left wrist and twisting in pain.

Sato struggle " aahhh" aching in pain.

But Sato counteract by grabbing his head, locking it with his elbow and by placing his right leg on front of his opponent leg. Sato swiftly his right leg backward causing his opponent loses balance to the ground, releasing Sato free of his wrist. Sato dash for the bento and reach out on the last two Bento.

But Sato suddenly stumble down on the floor, for the hooded person reach his leg and trip him unexpected. It was an opening for him, he quickly sprint, making his hood fell down to his shoulder, exposing her dark red silk hair out open, swaying across her shoulder and all over her back.

"What the …" puzzle said Sato, "You're a girl...?"

She took only one of the Bento leaving only one left. Fluttering her dark red hair across the air, she smiled. Sato stood up and grasping for the last Bento. The unconscious wolves rise up in pain and hunger for their lost. Sato makes his way to the counter to pay for last bento. He sees the girl with the hood, as she left the supermarket. She puts back on her red hood concealing her beautiful silk hair and Sato is eager to know.

"Who is she…?"

But it appears that there's a new wolf in town.


End file.
